Anti-Curfew Party
The Anti-Curfew Party was organized by Rebekah Mikaelson after Carol Lockwood instituted a , after Tyler Lockwood was shot. The Anti-Curfew Party took place in Rebekah's new house, in The Rager. Season Four The Anti-Curfew Party was arranged by Rebekah after Tyler was shot in the previous episode. Rebekah arrived in school the morning saying that it started after 5th period, and last until whenever, giving Elena and Stefan a flyer. She asked Elena to attend if she wants to "bury the hatchet". Elena and Stefan arrive at the party and Stefan compels a boy to hand him his drink before making their way inside, seeing students milling around socializing and drinking from a keg. Elena heads into the kitchen and meets with April, who is happy she knows somebody there. She and April talk about the Council Explosion and April's father, saying she doesn't believe it was an accident, before Rebekah walks in. After sending April on her way to look around the house, Elena demands to know if Rebekah caused the explosion. Rebekah denies this and scornfully tells her "I don’t give a damn about some dodgy, middle aged Council. You come into my house throwing around false accusations and then you have the nerve to drink my beer?", before snatching the cup out of Elena's hand and drinking. Elena glares at her before she hears a sizzling, she looks down to see her skin burning from the sunlight, realizing Rebekah took her daylight ring. She quickly runs into the corner of the room and angrily watches Rebekah throw her ring down the drain. When Rebekah leaves, Elena manages to grab her ring from the drain and puts it on her finger in time. She grabs her bag and pulls out the White Oak Stake, and turns around, heading for Rebekah. Stefan catches her before she can leave and reminds her that killing Rebekah would do no good and the guilt of killing the vampires from her bloodline would destroy her. Elena sighs and retracts the stake, giving it to Stefan. Elena and Stefan head outside the leave, where Rebekah taunts if they're leaving so soon. Elena turns to her saying she hasn't had a drink yet before hand-standing onto the keg and drinks as everyone begins to chant around her. As Elena returns to the ground, Rebekah seethes as Elena and Stefan leave but is confused when a sudden blur passes over her eyes. She looks into a mirror and sees veins creeping around her eyes. Hours later, Rebekah is in her room, the party having died down and hallucinates Matt entering her room. They talk for a moment before Matt tells her "the reason you don't find love is because you don't deserve it". She rips his heart from his chest with tears in her eyes at her actions. She wakes with a start, seeing April walking around her room with a trash can in her hand, telling her that the deputies weren't happy with the party. Rebekah wasn't the only one having ill-effects, while Elena and Stefan were kissing, she began to feel ill and Stefan realizes Damon's words that the hunter poisoned the party's beer with Tyler Lockwood's hybrid venom, in an attempt to kill all vampires in attendance. Klaus saves her life, although Rebekah's symptoms pass without his blood. Trivia *During the party, Rebekah and Elena drank hybrid poison, planned by Connor to weaken them and kill the vampires. **Rebekah has hallucinations but she recovers due to her original vampire nature. **Elena could not recover by herself, and Stefan asked Niklaus if he could give her his blood. *Rebekah and April's friendship begins at the party, when April enters her room to cleanup. Gallery Elena@Party.jpg|Elena at the Anti-Curfew Party 20121202-005259.JPG|The Party 20121202-005413.JPG See also Category:Season 4 Events Category:Events Category:Parties